Fergy's Bad Luck - A Viva Pinata Short Story
by masontcarr
Summary: One Day, Fergy Is With Franklin, And Then, He Walks Into A Mirror And Breaks It. How Does Fergy's Day Go With All This Bad Luck? Let's Find Out In This Short Story


Fergy's Bad Luck – A Viva Pinata Short Story

Frankilin: Fergy, What's Up Bro?

Fergy: Oh Nothing Franklin, I'm Just Gonna Walk Through This Mirror.

Franklin: Oh Ok. Wait, Fergy Nooooooo!

Fergy: What's Wrong Franklin?

Then Fergy Walks Into The Mirror, And Breaks It.

Franklin: Uh Oh. Your Broke That Mirrot. You Know What That Means.

Fergy: What?

Franklin: Bad Luck.

Fergy: What?! I Don't Believe So Franklin.

Franklin: I Feel Bad For You Dude. I'll Find A Way To Make Sure You Don't Got Bad Luck Anymore.

Fergy: Oh Come On, There's No Such Thing As Bad Luck. Trust Me.

Franklin: Ok, Whatever You Say Fergy.

An Hour Later.

Fergy: Oh Boy, Can't Wait For Me To Get Me Some Fudge At The Market.

Once He Arrives At The Market, He Realizes There Is No Fudge Left.

Fergy: What!? Your Out Of Fudge!?

Other Pinata: Yep, Sorry Sir, Come Back Next Week.

Fergy: Oh Fudge!

An Hour Later When Fergy Is At The Mall.

Fergy: Oh Boy, Can't Wait To Get Me The New Smash Bros.

Once He Enters The Pinata Island Game Store, There Was No Smash Bros Ultimate's Left.

Fergy: Oh Come Out!

Pinata Island Game Store Cashier: Sorry, Smash Is Sold Out For Now.

Fergy: Oh Double Fudge!

Fergy: Wait A Minute, Franklin Could Be Right? I Might Have Bad Luck After Breaking That Mirror?

Fergy: What Am I Gonna Do?

An Hour Later While Taking A Walk Down The Trail.

Fergy: Man, What Am I Gonna Do, Does Someone Know How To Get Rid Of Bad Luck?

Fergy: Wait A Minute? If I Have Bad Luck, That Means?

Langston: Oh Fergy, It's Party Time.

Fergy: Oh No! Chances Of Me Launching Out Of A Party Cannon Are High!

A Few Minutes After Langston Is Chasing Fergy. Be Catches Him.

Langston: Gotcha! I'm Have Been Waiting For This Moment. The Day You Finally Go To A Party. Soon I Gotta Get Paulie As Well.

Fergy: Geez. I Knew This Was Gonna Happen Someday, And Todays The Day.

A Few Minutes Later, Langston Launches Fergy In The Party Cannon.

Langston: Have Fun Fergy! Good Luck Too.

Fergy: Bad Luck You Mean! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

A Few Minutes Later After The Party Fergy Was Sent Too.

Fergy: That Was One Of The Worst Moments In My Whole Pinata Life. Going To A Party.

Fergy: Hmmmmmmmm? Maybe I Should Ask Franklin How I Should Get Rid Of Bad Luck?

Fergy Goes To Franklin's House To Find Out How To Get Rid Of Bad Luck.

Fergy Knocks On Franklins Door.

Franklin: Hello?

Fergy: It's Me Franklin. I Got Bad Luck.

Franklin: Well Come In Bro.

Franlkin: So, You Realize You Have Bad Luck?

Fergy: Yes, You Are Right Franklin! How Do I Get Right Of It Though?

Franklin: Hmmmmmmmmm? Let Me Look That Up On The Labtop.

Fergy: Ok. Thanks Franklin.

Franklin: No Problamo Dude.

A Few Minutes Later.

Franklin: Ok Fergy. Here's What I Found.

Fergy: Ok. What Is It That You Found?

Franklin: It Says Here That, Put Salt Over Your Shoulder.

Fergy: Ok.

Franklin: The Bad News Is, I Don't Got Salt. Sorry Dude.

Fergy: That's Ok. Maybe We Can Get Some At The Store.

Franklin: Sounds Good.

While The Two Walk To The Store. Someone Bumps Into Them.

Hudson: Hey, Is There Anywhere That I Can Put My Box Of Salt Away. Whoops.

As Hudson Trips, The Box Of Salt Goes Up In The Air, And Over Fergy's Shoulder.

Fergy: (Gasp). The Salt Went Over My Shoulder, I Don't Have Bad Luck Anymore, Yes!

Franklin: Great Dude.

Fergy: Thanks Hudson, And You Too Franklin.

Franklin: No Problem Dude.

Hudson: You're Welcome. Wait, How Did You Get Bad Luck Fergy?

Fergy: I Broke A Mirror By Bumping Into It.

Paulie: Oh, So Thats Why You Had Bad Luck. And Wait Ain't That Supposed To Be 7 Years Of Bad Luck?

Fergy: And Paulie, I Went To A Party.

Paulie: WHAT!? I Just Hope I Don't Get Bad Luck Anytime Soon.

As Paulie Turns Around, He Bumps Into A Pinata With A Mirror And As The Mirror Drops On The Ground, It Breaks.

Other Pinata: (Gasp), My Mirror.

Paulie: Oh No!

Langston: Oh Paulie, Are You Ready To Go To A Party?

Paulie: NO!

Langston: If I Could Get Fergy, Then I Could Get You.

Paulie: Uh, See You All Later.

Paulie: (Screaming).

Langston: Get Over Here!

Fergy: We Need To Do The Salt Method On Paulie When He Gets Back, What Do You Say Guys?

Hudson And Franklin: For Sure.

Fergy: Ok. Now Lets Go Get Some Chicken In The Meantime.

The End.


End file.
